Mixed feelings
by sprouse-ler
Summary: Cole has been having some mixed feelings about Dylan. Is cole in love or not?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I'm so sorry it's so short! I've been EXTREMELY busy and I really wanted to get it done. Its a little crappy because I didn't spend as much time on it so...it's okay if you want to leave constructive criticism :] Anyways, hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

- sprouse-ler

Dreams

"oh Dylan..." Cole moans while dylan sucks on cole's neck, occasionally nipping where he kissed. Dylan couldn't take it anymore. He NEEDED to get into Cole's pants. Dylan's hands slowly traveled down to Cole's zipper. Cole bites his lip, allowing Dylan to go on. "you know we could do more than this, right?" Dylan said softly...almost seductively. "I know but I don't think I'm ready yet..." cole responds, a light pink blush spreading across his face. Dylan, noticing the blush smiles his signature smile. Oh how cole loved that smile. Dylan slowly pulled down Cole's pants. He gets on his knees and-

"Cole, wake up! We're gonna be late!" Dylan yelled as he shook his brother up. Cole immediatly opens his eyes, breathing hard from the dream he just had. " Are you okay? You were moaning in your sleep...I got worried." Dylan asked, walking over to his dresser.

"oh...um...it was nothing...just a dream" cole replied, trying to steer away from the topic. "what was the dream about?" Dylan asked. Cole panicked. He had no idea what to tell Dylan! He never liked lying to him but in this case, it was acceptable. " well...you were in it..." cole choked up. Dylan took his attention from the dresser and smiled at his brother. " awwww you had a dream about me!" Dylan teased. "it wasn't completely about you." cole said reassuringly.

"sure..." dylan replied with wink. Cole can't help but blush and smile.

~Cole's P.O.V~

I have no idea why I've been having these dreams about Dylan! Since I first found out I was gay I kinda started liking him. No one else knows I'm gay...not even Dylan. I want to tell him but every time I try I always chicken out. Maybe I should never tell him...or should I?

" so what are we late for again?"

" SCHOOL!" Dylan shouts, while putting some skinny jeans on.

"Oh! Sorry, I totally forgot!" I say, smiling a bit.

I put on some jeans and a grey shirt. I can't believe I forgot about school! I never do!

~ Dylan's P.O.V~

" you've been acting strange lately..." I said to cole as we climbed into the car. " waking up late, zoning out more then usual..." I really wanted to know but he didn't seem like he wanted to tell me. "can I tell you something, Dylan?" cole asked.

" Of course you can! Anything." I replied while making a turn. Cole inhaled a deep breath. It must've been serious...what ever he wanted to tell me...


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: yay! Update! Well this one's a bit longer. They only get a little intimate in this chapter but I really hope you enjoy it! Review and I'll give you 4 chocolate chip cookies ^~^

I'd like to thank CrazyDraineFan, kidicaruslover, and bluestar fangirl

For reviewing/favoring/alerts and adding me as an alert :]

Anyways, enough banter! Reading time! Sorry if you don't like it :[

Maybe?

~Coles P.O.V~

I took in a deep breath. I wanted to tell him I'm gay...but I'm not sure I can! "what is it, cole?" Dylan asked, his voice soft and seductive like in the dream...we took a turn and went into the school parking lot. I opened my mouth to talk but nothing came out...like my vocal chords failed completely. " never mind..." I choked up. Dylan took the keys out of the ignition as I looked down at my lap, disappointment filling his eyes. " Dylan, what's wrong?" I asked while putting my hand on his thigh. It was silent for a few moments " Do you not trust me to tell me whatever you were gonna tell me?" he said.

" of course I trust you dyl!" I said, rubbing his thigh.

" then why won't you tell me?" he asked while looking at my hand getting closer to his crotch.

~Dylan's P.O.V~

I looked down at his hand getting closer and closer to my crotch. I love it when he touches me like that...No! Dylan stop it! The last year or so has been the weirdest for me so far. After realizing I was in love with cole I was never really up to date with him. I mean we still talk and hang out but not as much. I felt sick to my stomach! Not because I'm in love with him but the fact that he was my own brother! Him being my twin was just plain narcissistic " I'll tell you but right now I'm...I'm just not sure I'm ready..." cole said, his hands a few inches from my crotch.

"I need to tell you something too, cole..." I blurted out. It was time for me to tell him I'm gay...

" yeah?" he asked, innocence in his tone. That innocent tone always turned me on. Why does he have to use it when his hand is extremely close to my crotch?

"I'm gay..." I said, shutting my eyes to hold back tears."please don't hate me!" I let the tears drip down my face. I don't know why I was crying...maybe because of the fact that he might never speak to me again.

"oh Dylan..." cole said as he wrapped his arms around me, I cried into his chest. " I would never hate you! Yeah, we might get into fights and say we hate each other but in the end I never really mean it! I'll love you no matter what." he said holding me tighter.

He wiped the tears from my face and then it happened! He kissed me! Full on the lips! I felt like everything else in the world froze...

Then I felt his hand rubbing my crotch...I couldn't help but moan into his mouth. I pulled away when the need for air increased. " I love you too, cole...more than you think." I said chuckling a bit.

" lets get to class." he said smiling at me. I smiled back and got out of the car. I had feeling it was gonna be a good day.

~Coles P.O.V~

I can't believe I kissed Dylan. And he didn't pull away...I think that's what really made me happy. Even if I shouldn't have felt that way. We walked to our lockers, which were right next to each other. I was utterly enjoying the day until I realized SHE was waiting for us...and by she I mean Dylan's girlfriend, meloni palmer. I really didn't understand what he saw in her in the first place! A few things I didn't like about her was that she kissed him all the time! She was of the snobby kind. She always thinks she can get what she wants! Thats my number 1 pet peeve. People who think they can get anything they want, whenever they want. The worst part of it all was that she was a total slut! Ive seen her with a lot of other guys when she was with Dylan...that's the thing that really ticked me off. That she would do that to Dylan! Ive never mustered up enough courage and bravery to tell him though but one day I plan too. He was everything anyone could want in a guy. Cute, funny, sweet, faithful... I could go on forever! That's why I never wanted to tell him, I wouldn't want to see his fragile being shattered...he's much more sensitive then most people think. I really love that side of Dylan. The sweet, loving, sensitive side. I wish he would just break up with her! She was just a cover up anyway, right? We walked closer and closer but right before we got there Dylan put his arm around my waste. Now that totally made up for the fact she was there! " hi Dylan!" she greeted in her annoyingly preppy voice. " hi cole..." she said to me, rolling her eyes. I have no idea why but she obviously hates me for some apparent reason. She was leaning against my locker which really bothered me. I didn't say anything though. I just tapped my shoe on the ground and stared at her until she got the point to move out of the fucking way!

" why didn't you answer any of my calls yesterday?" she said, running her hand down his chest.

"Maybe because your not worth it!" I thought to myself.

" I was busy, okay?" he replied, pulling me alittle closer to him.

" ugh your always busy! But were still on for tonight, right?" she said while noticing his arm was around my waste. I kinda smiled when I saw a hint of jealousy on her face.

" I think I'm gonna take a rain check..." Plans? He didn't tell me he had plans...

" what? That's like the fourth time you've stood me up! What do you have plans for anyway?" she half shouted. I turned my head away because I couldn't help but laugh at her little tantrum.

" and what are you laughing at, loser?" she said to me.

I put on my biggest smile and said " I'm laughing at the fact no one else has caught up with your little act. This happy, preppy, cheerleader thing isn't working for you hun. Obviously I'm the only one that knows your a whore! An easy lay! No, let me re-phrase that. I'm pretty sure half of the guys here slept with you because they felt bad. Now, will you please stop leaning on my locker and go back to whichever whore house you came from?" Dylan and meloni looked at me, eyes wide and mouths gaping. A croud had formed around us, all the other people imitating Dylan and melonis expression. As for me I just kept smiling and made a hand gesture for her to move. She stomped away and I proceeded to opening my locker, Dylan still staring at me in amazement. The crowd slowly got smaller.

" what? Someone had to say it!" I said laughing a bit, while putting some books into my locker.

" I really don't like her Dylan. She's not worth your time." I said to him as the bell rang. I leaned against my locker for a second or two and started walking to class but Dylan slammed me back into the lockers. He kissed me again, smiling into it. I kissed back and pulled away. " is that all you have to say?" I asked, smiling. He nodded and he put his arm around my waist again as we walked to class.

~ end! ~

P.s. a lot of the people I showed this to that aren't on this sight asked me how old they are. In this story they are 17 years old! And the school year is almost ending! That call for some summer fun...

( if you know what I mean ;) )


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: hey readers! So as some of you know, the school year ended few days ago and summer has officially started! Since summer has started I have to go on vacation with my sister. And if you wanted to know, she is my twin lol. She thinks I'm a total weirdo for writing something like this XD anyways I'll be heading to puerto rico and I'll be back around...late July? That means I won't be able to post chapter 3 in awhile due to the fact that I'm not bringing my laptop so here's a paragraph or 2 of chapter 3 to keep you interested ^~^ It's kinda like a...sneak peek :D

~ Coles P.O.V ~

I sat down in my usual seat next to Dylan and took my notebook out. I kinda zoned out after a few minutes of our science teacher,

Mr. Rodriguez, talking about astronomy. I just kept thinking of the kiss I gave Dylan. It felt so...right! Yet deep inside i felt like I shouldn't have done. When we kissed, I felt a little shock. It was amazing! The way his lips felt against mine was just perfect. I was snapped back into reality when mr. Rodriguez started yelling at me. " mr. Sprouse? Would you please answer my question?" he asked. " what was the question again, sir?" I said as innocently as I could. He crossed his arms

" what's the difference between Venus and earth?" he asked.

" well, for one, Venus is mostly covered in green house gases and is much much larger than earth." I said as I look at board that had a TON of words on it. Did I really zone out for that long? I should really start writing!

" thank you, mr. Sprouse. " he said. Im never like this! Especially in science class. It's my favorite subject! I guess Dylan has that affect on me...

~ end ~

A.N: I'm so sorry I only gave a little bit of it but that's where I wanted to cut it off. You can go ahead and shoot me in the face if you'd like...I'd understand why XD anyways, Happy end of the school year and have a great summer!

~( ^_^)~


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't not own the twins ( no matter how much I'd love to own one of them XD)

And have no idea wether these twins have a sexual relationship or not. This story is solely based on fiction, thus using the term 'fan fiction'. If they did have a sexual relationship then I would fan girl so hard I just might not be able to finish this story XD

The reason I took so long to post this chapter is because when I got back from Puerto Rico my best friend since the 3rd grade (who lives in Australia) was in town for a week! I hung out with her all week and I didn't have time to post it. After she left I had to catch up on what was going on with friends and stuff. After another 4 days I was headed for new york! Well I'm back now! And the story is now posted!

Sorry for the long wait :|

Please enjoy!

~ Coles P.O.V ~

I sat down in my usual seat next to Dylan and took my notebook out. I kinda zoned out after a few minutes of our science teacher,

Mr. Rodriguez, talking about astronomy. I just kept thinking of the kiss I gave Dylan. It felt so...right! Yet deep inside i felt like I shouldn't have done. When we kissed, it was like everything stopped for those few seconds our lips touched. The way his lips felt against mine was just perfect. I was snapped back into reality when Mr. Rodriguez started yelling at me. " Mr. Sprouse? Would you care to join class and please answer my question?" he asked.

" what was the question again, sir?" I said as innocently as I could. He crossed his arms over his chest. " what's the difference between Venus and earth?" he asked.

" well, for one, Venus is mostly covered in green house gases and is much much larger than earth." I said as I looked at the board that had a TON of words on it. Did I really zone out for that long? I should really start writing!

" thank you, Mr. Sprouse. " he said. Im never like this! Especially in science class. It's my favorite subject! I guess Dylan has that affect on me.

" class, will you please take your Astronomy 2 text books out and turn to page 657. Start reading until you get to page 662. I'll have an assignment for you when everyone is finished."

Mr. Rodriguez said. I could tell it was gonna be a long day...

~Dylan's P.O.V~

Great...another assignment on top of the ton of homework our math teacher gave us...just great! I'm so glad the school year is ending tomorrow! I can't believe they're still giving us assignments. I thought we were supposed to do fun end of the year stuff! I guess the school has a " no fun policy"

I laughed to myself while looking at the pictures on the first page. I took quite a liking to astronomy. It was interesting to me. And, of course, my favorite constellation was Gemini. I never liked how one of the twins die though...I just love the part where the story says, and I quote,

" Castor, being mortal, finally dies. Having spent their whole lives together, Pollux is distraught. He doesn't want to live without his twin brother, but since he is immortal, there is nothing he can do. He begs his father, Zeus, for help.

Zeus decides that rather than killing Pollux so he can be with Castor, he makes Castor immortal also, and the two of them get to live together forever as the constellation Gemini."

I just hate thinking of cole dying...or me dying for that matter. We're very close, just like castor and Pollux were. I wish cole and I could be together forever...if only our father had that power! I started reading until i got to the second page. I took out a loose leaf sheet of paper, intentionally for me to write on but instead I tore a little of the corner off. I crumpled it up and threw it to one of my best girl friends. She turned her head to look at me and smiled.

She mouthed " what?"

" hi" I mouthed back. She rolled her eyes and kept reading. I smiled again.

~ at lunch ~

I waited for cole by our lockers. I got worried after 5 minutes of waiting. He usually comes straight to his locker before lunch...just then I saw him walking towards me. It looked like he was crying?Judging by all the sniffling.

" cole what happened?" I ran over to him, glad he was okay. He looked up at me and I saw more than just tears running down his face. I looked into his eyes and my jaw dropped...someone had given him a black eye...

" who did this to you?" I said, clenching my fist. He wiped some tears from his eyes. "Ryan...dunnigan..." he choked up. That just made me even angrier. Ryan dunnigan thinks he's the greatest person in the world because he's captain of the football team. He's a typical jock, a stupid jerk. I just have no idea why he'd just suddenly corner cole like that.

" why did he do this to you?" I asked as we made our way to the lunch room.

" I have no idea..." he replied.

" I was in the bathroom, cleaning a stain of my shirt that I got in Art when he came up and called me gay for caring so much about my shirt."

" I told him to get a life and he punched me...then they just kept calling me names and laughing. I finally walked away after getting my strength to walk again. I couldn't move at all after he punched me..." he said, as we stood in front of the cafeteria doors. " it'll never happen again, I promise. I feel so stupid for not knowing something was wrong." I said as I hugged him tightly.

" your not stupid, Dylan." cole said softly and looking up to meet my gaze. I smiled and and kissed him. This kiss was much more passionate than the one we had earlier. An it was DEFINITELY better than any kiss I've ever had. I wrapped my arm around his waist and walked in with him. We quickly found a table containing a few of our friends.

" hey guys." I said as I sat down.

~ authors P.O.V ~

Little did the two lovers know, their principal, Mrs. Winslow, saw every detail of that kiss :O

~Coles P.O.V ~

I sat down next to Dylan, wiping even more tears away. Dylan held my hand under the table, occasionally squeezing to see if I was okay.

"aren't you guys gonna eat?" one of his close friends asked. They still hadn't seen my eye because a didn't look at anyone the whole time we were there. " I think we'll be fine." Dylan replied.

"are you okay, cole?" Connie, my best friend asked.

"yeah...I'm fine..."

"are you sure?" she said, lifting my chin so she could see my face better. She gasped when she saw my face. " Cole..." she said, running her hand down the side of my face. "who did this to you? I swear they should go to hell for doing anything to you in the first place." connie said, a few of the people at the table that knew cole agreed silently.

Connie was a girly girl at times but could be boyish. Like different personalities almost. She was wearing a pink and white striped shirt with white skinny jeans and green converse. Her long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. She had never put make up on her face. And I think even I would say, not suggesting the fact that I'm not very into girls, she was flawless. No pimples or scars. Just pure beauty by all means.

"Ryan dunnigan happened..." I replied in a quiet tone. I wasn't even sure anyone heard it. Connie rolled her eyes," that loser..." she mumbled to herself. " I'm so sorry that happened to you, cole." she said, looking into my eyes.

" it's okay connie. I think I'll be fine" I said, giving her a reassuring smile. Dylan just looked at her, his blue eyes showing an emotion I've never seen on his face. It looked like...jealousy? Strange...but why would he be jealous?

A/N: chapter 3 everyone! I think this is the longest chapter so far! This was originally WAY longer but I decided to take some off and add it to the next chapter instead:] Anyways, I hope you liked it! Who else noticed that their personalities are like zack and Cody's? I know I did :D! And if you don't like the story, why the fuck are you still reading? ( sorry for language) I'm gonna give you three seconds to close the tab and never show up here again!

1...

2...

47! Times up! Anyways, who else had a great summer?! If you want send me a PM and tell me all about it! I'll tell you how mine went too! Well, until next time, merry Christmas and have a great lunch ^~^ Oh and sorry for everything going so extremely slow and for switching P. so often...


End file.
